muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ernie and Jim
Ernie and Bert apartment? Hi Phil! Do you know anything more about this sketch? —Scott (talk) 15:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hi! Are you planning on using these pictures on the wiki, or is it okay to delete them? Image:DeboKermitW.jpg, Image:KermitBrianFaces.jpg, Image:KermitSholaFranGiraffes.jpg, Image:KermitTracyNearFar.jpg. —Scott (talk) 15:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :: I placed the pictures on the proper page. -- Smith 17:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, Phil! Thanks for finding the episode for Boy from Indiana! I've been wondering if we had it on the wiki already. -- Ken (talk) 01:56, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :No problem, I was also sure of seeing it as well however at that time I hadn't heard of the song. I wonder why A Boy From Indiana is titled as Boy from Indiana?-- Phil 02:02, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, we're still figuring it out. I found the record on eBay, so when it gets here, I'll check how the label is. I'll also find out who wrote it! Also, if you want to hear it, it's on Sesamestreet.org, if you search under the title. -- Ken (talk) 02:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::I am anticipating your findings on who wrote Boy from Indiana?I was thinking it would be worth mentioning that Episode 0733 and Episode 0975 refer to the song as A Boy From Indiana. Thank you for mentioning that it was available on Sesamestreet.org, I viewed the video and I thought it was a great song with great imagery.-- Smith 05:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I got the record yesterday. It was written by Carol Hall and Sam Pottle, and the label says "Boy", so we're going with that, since it matches the picture sleeve. By the way, thanks for the new Ernie and Bert pictures! I just put that page into the chart format yesterday, and people have already started adding pictures! -- Ken (talk) 20:15, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: Congratulations on your findings! I did upload a couple if the "Ernie and Bert" pictures but most of the credit is towards the other users. -- Smith 21:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Episode 0272 After I added the sketch where Prairie Dawn invites Grover, Herry Monster, and Cookie Monster in Grover Sketches: Miscellaneous, I noticed that you put in that this sketches earliest known appearance was in Episode 0272, but I looked at the history page (since I hadn't even heard of this sketch until seeing it on the Web Video Player), and previously this sketch wasn't listed on that epsiode page. What is your source that this sketch appeared in that episode? Could it have been an oversight, that the first person to include info there forgot to list this sketch? --Minor muppetz 03:12, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :: Hey Michael, Danny scanned a page and posted it on The University of Maryland talk page. The title of the sketch was under "Adding Monsters", that would applied to the paticular sketch. --Ernie and Jim 04:22, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, so I guess that these episode pages haven't been listing any sketches described that none of us are too vague to know about? --Minor muppetz 04:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Thanks to Web Video Player users can able to add miscellaeous sketches to our sketch databse. --Ernie and Jim DIV id tags Hi Phil, just to let you know, I took the spaces out of the DIV id tags you added to Grover Sketches: Miscellaneous. Depending on how those are linked to, spaces don't always behave properly in the URL. —Scott (talk) 03:44, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi Scott, I'll fix the other pages before I add spaces between the div tags. Thanks for the heads up!-Ernie and Jim 03:57, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::No problem! It's good to know. Sometimes they work, and sometimes they don't. It's the way the space is sometimes translated into URL code. —Scott (talk) 04:01, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I fixed both of the pages. I am adding the DIV id tags on the numbers and letters pages, that way the title is simple and more information can be found on the sketches specific page.Ernie and Jim 04:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Kermit above Hi Phil. I found this picture in the unused files. Does it come from I Wonder 'Bout the World Above Up There? —Scott (talk) 15:24, 30 October 2007 (UTC) : This picture did come from I Wonder 'Bout the World Above Up There? I didn't realize later that Brian uploaded a better a image. When I was converting Kermit's Sesame Street songs from the table format to the gallery format I used Brian's image.Ernie and Jim 00:58, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! I've never seen the segment (just heard the song), so I wanted to be sure before I did anything with it. —Scott (talk) 01:25, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::You can view the song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2DDiJxMKhA.[[User:Ernie and Jim|Ernie and Jim]] 01:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh sweet, thanks! —Scott (talk) 02:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Kermit balls Hi Phil, do we have a home for this picture? —Scott (talk) 19:49, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :I added the picture to Kermit Lectures. Ernie and Jim 22:36, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::Great, thanks again! You always come up with some excellent screenshots. —Scott (talk) 22:44, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::: Thanks Very Much! Your screenshots are much better than mine. Ernie and Jim 22:47, 20 August 2007 (UTC) snappy dresser Hi Phil! This is a great quality screenshot of the sketch with Bart. Can you get one of the same quality of just Bart to replace this one? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:44, 14 July 2007 (UTC) : Hi Scott! Sorry I couldn't reply your message immediately I was occupied with some other tasks and didn't have time to browse on the net. Sorry to disapoint you but, the screenshot was taken from a dubbed version which is removed. Ernie and Jim 01:26, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Loud and Quiet Hi Phil: I found a bit in the summary for Episode 0882 that just says "Ernie and Bert demonstrate loud and quiet." I saw that you uploaded a picture for a sketch like that on Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment, so I moved the sketch up the page. Can you add a description for that sketch? I don't know anything about it. -- Danny (talk) 03:28, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't answer you yesterday. Sure I can add a description for the sketch.Ernie and Jim 15:58, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Sesame sketches Hi, Phil: Just wanted to say thanks for keeping an eye on the Sesame episode pages that I've been adding. I'm always happy to see you connecting sketches that I didn't remember, or didn't realize were the same. I'm glad you're here! -- Danny (talk) 15:08, 11 July 2007 (UTC) : I appreciate the hard work you put into the Sesame episode pages. Actually, Sesame Street Sketches are my favorite part on the wiki. Are we allowed to use Muppet Central for description of certain episodes? Ernie and Jim 15:16, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, absolutely. If somebody is posting episode guides, like this post, then it would be great to have that info on the wiki. Obviously, we can't take info just based on people's memories, but if somebody's posting a guide based on a copy of the episode, then that would be fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 15:41, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Earliest Known Appearance Hi Phil -- I should have mentioned this to you earlier, but if you're going to add an EKA on a sketch page, then it should be backed up with an episode page with a summary. We shouldn't have redlinks in the Earliest Known Appearances column. If you've got information on those episodes, could you add episode pages for them? -- Danny (talk) 14:16, 14 April 2007 (UTC) E&B pictures Hi Phil, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate the upgrades of Ernie and Bert sketch pictures. They really make a nice difference! — Scott (talk) 02:09, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Scott. I thought I'd upload better quality images for the ones that were dark and extremly big.Ernie and Jim 02:11, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Where did this one come from? --MuppetVJ 00:02, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Kermit at Home Sketches -- unsourced info? How do you know the plumber skit was in 2489? --MuppetVJ 03:35, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :I was looking at a MC thread and a user wrote that the sketch http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=10050&page=2 was featured in Episode 2489. Ernie and Jim 18:02, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, that user (Rjschex) has some good stuff. — Scott (talk) 04:04, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::: No, kidding. I am more intrested for the Season 21 Episodes, to see what was Henson's last preformance of Ernie as well as Kermit. Scott, about the episode listing should I remove it? There's more sketches in the episodes I was going to add those but I am not sure if it's all right. I left that question Guillermo's talk page. Ernie and Jim 04:35, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Hm, yeah I think you're right to question it. I'd say if you haven't seen the episode yourself, it's best not to cite the episode number. It does provide a nice lead for eventually figuring out where a sketch came from, but I wouldn't 100% trust third-hand information that can't be verified. — Scott (talk) 16:00, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I asked because I was paranoid that my conversations were being watched/shared because some episode numbers were showing up which only I have access to (at least to the best of my knowledge). --MuppetVJ 16:11, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::: Gulliermo, I understand you POV that there are so many vandlizers. That you don't really know which episode the skit was from. Scott, I deleted the episode listing and is citated. Ernie and Jim 16:17, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Cool, that's probably best for now until someone can actually see those episodes. — Scott (talk) 16:30, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::: For some reason I don't like the way sketches are given a citation instead of a episode number. I prefer having an episode number instead of a citation. Ernie and Jim 17:33, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I absolutely agree -- the goal is ultimately to have an episode number for every sketch. If you have access to old episodes, then it's always helpful if you could post episode summaries. That's the best way for us to fill in all those gaps, to have lots of people posting summaries. -- Danny (talk) 23:43, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::I can confirm several of those; shows 2475, 2477, 2483, 2485, 2486, 2487, 2489, 2490, 2574, 2491, 2606, 2614, 2615, and (most recently) 2786 correctly list segments that appear in those episodes. Guille can probably confirm 2476, 2481, 2482, O-R-9 (aka 2631), 2607, 2608, 2609, 2610, and 2773 -- he's got those, cited on his website. Would this be enough information to give these episode pages the green light? -- MuppetDude 19:29, 11 October 2007 (UTC) cool images Hi Phil, there are a couple of images you've uploaded that haven't been used anywhere yet at . Is there somewhere I can put these? I quickly looked at some of the character sketch pages to see if we already had them, but I think you've done more work there than I have lately, so I wanted to ask you since I might have missed them. Great screenshots by the way! — Scott (talk) 23:06, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks Very Much Scott! For each of the images *"Adding" orignally part of CM Sketches Season 2. Use that for "Adding" , "Cookie Monster songs" and "Live Lavendar AM". *Broken Window - I uploaded that for Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment it was removed. I didn't know much about the sketch other than Sherlock was solving a broken window maybe someone else might know. *Ending- I was replacing better quality images for Episode 0001 then User:Aleal told me to upload pictures that had No Image. I know how to do that but I might be overstepping my bounds. Images that new Coppies were uploaded *‎ErnieCMBakedaCake.jpg - That was used for If I Knew You Were Coming but I uploaded a better quality. *Counting Apples.JPG - I reuploaded the same image with a higher contrast using Photoshop 4.0. Ernie and Jim 01:07, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey, if they actually are better quality, go ahead! The problem I had was a) the images tended to be just sitting there, not being used, and they seemed like duplicates, as if you weren't aware of the pre-existing image (which happens to all of us now and then). If it's improvement, you're better off looking at the episode page and uploading over the earlier file name. That way there's no "Unused Images" which have to be deleted, and it's also easier to compare the images, to see if one actually is an improvement. The ending image, for example, seemed to still have black borders (a problem I had with a lot of my earliest image uploads, which still haven't been completely replaced, but which it would be worth trimming beforehand, if possible. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:50, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's no big. I'd rather have too many images than not enough. And thanks Phil for those descriptions. If you can find a place for those images, go right ahead and plug them in on the sketch pages. Looking at their histories, I can see no reason explained why they were removed, so it was probably done by accident. Those are nice pictures and they shouldn't get lost in the shuffle. Nice work! — Scott (talk) 01:53, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::: Sure thing , Andrew. I am planning to add more images the week after next. And I wish I could have the equipment for uploading images from VHS tapes. I have recorded a couple SS skits from Play with Me Sesame. I am going to rent the Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game to upload images for Get Along , I Love My Elbows and a new image of One Fine Face. I used Muppet VJ's tape trading website for most of the episode dates for the Ernie and Bert Sketches is that all right if we do that? Thanks Scott, I am glad adding info/media to Muppet Wiki but it happens to us balancing school or jobs its a big a job and we're doing terriffic! Ernie and Jim 02:15, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, everyone's got busy lives, so it's nice to know that the wiki is here to provide a fun project for all of us to work on when time permits :) — Scott (talk) 02:21, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::: Nice Job on uploading those pictures for Kermit's Sesame Street songs you beat me too it.Ernie and Jim 22:49, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Image Duplication Hi, Phil! It's a good idea to check what pictures are already on the Wiki before you upload images. You just added three images which duplicate existing slots on Episode 0001, for example, which has pictures for every segment. A good strategy is to look around for blanks, areas in episode guies with "No image" graphics, and see if you can fill it from your collection. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:45, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :: Sure. CTW Archives Hi, Phil. Regarding the archives you asked Danny about on one of his archived talk pages, those documents are stored at the University of Maryland. You have to go there to see them. — Scott (talk) 03:51, 28 November 2006 (UTC) : Thanks. When I go to Series 2:Box Inventory I go to Pg 29 and I get Box 52 Program Packages Folder 8. How do acess the episodes from there? I want to know whats in each episode. ::Do you live near Maryland? — Scott (talk) 04:04, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::: No, I live in Canada.Ernie and Jim 04:05, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, when you get to Maryland, there are friendly people there who will help you. — Scott (talk) 04:15, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: Thank Scott.Ernie and Jim 04:16, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you have to actually go in person to the University of Maryland Libraries. I went there last week and looked through the archives, so that's how I got the episode information. I have lots more, so I'll keep posting them as we go along. -- Danny (talk) 00:29, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Name Hi, what's your name? I don't know what to call you. My name is Scott. — Scott (talk) 00:05, 21 November 2006 (UTC)\ :My name is Phil. Pleasure to meet you. Phil ::It's nice to meet you, Phil! I've seen that you might be having some trouble with signing talk pages, so here's a helpful tip: if you enter four tildes at the end of your entry, it will stamp that space with your username and the time you posted. If you want to customize the way your name appears, you can do so in in the field marked nickname. — Scott (talk) 00:34, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with!--MuppetVJ 22:54, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for not replying right away Guillermo.I am intrested in the character sketches pages right now. Thank You Very Much for the welcome. My real name is Phil.For the signing pages if I disagree/agree with an idea posted above do I write in my own talk page or the person I am writting to.Ernie and Jim 03:57, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Phil -- you should respond on the same page where the comment was made, like we're doing right here, so it makes a conversation thread. -- Danny (talk) 04:19, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::: Thanks Guillermo! Ernie and Jim 04:24, 25 November 2006 (UTC)